1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing decision apparatus and a timing decision method for deciding timing of providing a service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of providing a specific service to a user, it is necessary to provide the service at appropriate timing according to a taste and convenience of the user. Therefore, a technology for adjusting timing of providing a communication service based on positional information of a user, for example, when the user moves with an elapse of time, has been disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-85382).
As described above, there has been a technology for providing the service based on the positional information. However, when the user receives and replays contents of video and music, the user sometimes desires to enjoy an appropriate service according to the contents.